


Her Nights

by Lyssala



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love/Hate, Mild Language, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssala/pseuds/Lyssala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 times Yukio finds Shura in his bed. Ranges from pre-series to post-series with various perspectives in each section. Rated for language and suggested sexual situations towards the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This ship always needs more love. Always. It starts from pre-series and ends up post series which each section being a different point in both Yukio and Shura's lives. Each section is in different POVs to get perspective from other characters as well. The title is from a quote from "Doctor Who" which is one of my favorite quotes from the series :3 I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! ^^

“Her nights…Well, that’s between her and me, eh?”  
-Doctor Who

 

I.

Only the dim firelight from the nearby fire pit seemed to light up the small campsite. Shiro was leaned up against a nearby rock looking up at the starless sky peeking through the trees above him. It wasn’t like he had never stayed up the whole night on a mission before but this time it was a little different an experience. 

“Shura, come on, stop kicking me. Stay on your own side,” Yukio’s small voice came from behind the man. Shiro tilted his head to look at the two bundles of sleeping bags laying on the ground. 

“That wasn’t me, stupid, maybe it was a nice little snake crawling into your sleeping bag,” Shura said, her head peeking out from her blankets. 

“I’m not stupid. I very well know what it feels like to get kicked by you so cut it out.” Yukio had flopped over in an attempt to get away from the older girl, but even Shiro knew that was a hopeless case as he watched. Shura reached her leg out of the open side of her sleep bag and proceeded to nudge the eight year old in the butt. 

Yukio’s body snapped up before he turned to Shura. “Cut it out already!”

“Awwe, whatcha gonna do about it, four eyes?”

Shiro barely saw Yukio move but the young boy had thrown himself at Shura, his fists moving furiously against her. Shura in return only let out a loud laugh, which no doubt infuriated Yukio even more, before she wiggled her fingers against his sides.

“Stop it!” Yukio cried in a fit of anger and unwanted laughter from the tickling he was receiving. “Shura! Leave,” he broke off laughing again. “Leave me alone!”

Shiro cleared his throat which made the two kid’s actions stop immediately. “Shura, unless you would like to take night watch I suggest you stop harassing him. And Yukio, don’t let her work you up, you know your reactions are just what she wants.”

Yukio crawled back to his sleeping bag without a word while Shura settled back down into her own. They both turned over to their backs were facing each other.

Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. He turned back around to the small fire burning in front of him. They had only known for a year and they had been bickering ever since. Something told Shiro that wasn’t ever going to change. With a shake of his head, he let out a small laugh.

By the time the early morning sunlight had begun to fill the forest, Shiro stretched his arms over his head with a yawn. Shura and Yukio had been quite for the rest of the night, making the priest believe they might have murdered each other in the night. Yet when he turned his head, the scene wasn’t that surprising. 

Shura had ended up on her back, one arm lay flat and the other on her bare stomach; her sleeping bag nearly kicked off her entirely. Yukio had rolled over so his small body was curled up near Shura, his head right under her arm and some of his own sleeping bag covering her. 

Shiro wondered if he took a picture how much blackmail he could get from the two of them.

 

II.

The Vatican was always a daunting place no matter how many times Yukio had been there. He stared at the stone ceiling from the small bed in one of the holding rooms. The bed on the other side of the slightly bare room remained empty as Shiro was out meeting with some of the council. Yukio had accompanied Shiro to some of the meetings but even still being just days away from being promoted to middle first class exorcist, he wasn’t allowed to go to everything.

“Yo! Four eyes, fancy seeing you here!”

Fancy my ass, Yukio thought with a groan. Shura very well knew he was here considering the door was closed before she stuck her head in. 

“What do you want?” Yukio rubbed his face with both his hands before sitting up in bed. “And what are you even doing up. Shouldn’t you be passed out drunk somewhere?”

Shura waved him off as she stepped into the room closing the door behind her. “I came to congratulate you, of course. I hear someone is moving up a rank next week.” She patted his head before plopping down on the bed next to him. “I mean, I still out rank you by two but hey, you’re getting there.”

“Some congratulations,” Yukio muttered crossing his arms against his chest. 

Shura giggled and nudged Yukio with her shoulder. “Hey! I did say you were getting there right?”

He turned to eye the girl next to him. He could easily smell the familiar stench of alcohol on her. “On a scale of sober to piss ass drunk, how drunk are we tonight?”

The redhead looked up in thought bringing her finger to her chin. “I’d give it a I might pass out in your bed drunk.”

“Wonderful.”

“Don’t sound so excited.” She reached her finger up to poke him in the cheek. “I don’t pass out in just anyone’s bed.”

“Yeah, just mine so you can take up the entire bed and leave me with no room at all.” 

“Well, yeah, that’s kinda true.”

Yukio sighed and looked away from the girl who was still grinning at him. He knew it was no good trying to kick her out. Shura did whatever she wanted regardless of what anyone said, especially of what he said. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her lay down on his bed. She kicked her feet up in his lap.

“Shura? Where in God’s name are your shoes?” While normally her feet were covered by boots and leggings today they were just bare.

“Using the Lord’s name in vain in the Vatican?” she tutted at him, her hands clasping behind her head. “Naughty boy.”

“Says you,” he snorted. His fingers reached for the bottom of one of her feet. He lightly wiggled his finger against her sensitive skin. 

Shura yelped in surprise and tried to get her feet away but Yukio had the advantage of being sober. He grabbed onto one of her ankles and dragged her foot back over to him, now furiously tickling her.

“You, bastard,” she wheezed in between fits of laughter. “Let go!” Her laughter rang through the small room, echoing off the walls. Her other foot was kicking Yukio in the side but he just ignored her. Oh he was enjoying his payback. 

He grinned over at her. “I’m sorry what was that?”

“Stop it!” she said, tears in her eyes. “When did you get stronger than me?”

“I can’t really hear you, Shura. Did you say keep going? Okay that I can do.”

“You are an,” her body swung around as she tried to get away from him. She tried to catch her breath while laughing. “Asshole!”

By the time Shiro managed to slip away from the many meetings he was forced to go to, he was ready to collapse in his bed and stay there for a long time. He cracked open the door as to not wake up Yukio he assumed was asleep by now. 

Yuko was most definitely asleep, laying on his side on top of the blankets. His arm was extended across the bed while the other was tucked around his chest. Shura’s head laid on his arm, her body facing him as she had curled up in her own slumber. 

With a small smile, Shiro couldn’t help but notice how fast time went by. 

 

III.

Yukio sat in the dark of his room. He still had his dress clothes on from the funeral. He couldn’t bring himself to get changed. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything. It felt like a piece of him had been ripped away. He could only just sit in his room, away from Rin, away from the rest of the Parish. The life of an exorcist was a dangerous one. Any of them could die at any second. He knew this. But it still didn’t prepare him to lose the only father he had ever known. 

The window to his room opened suddenly, letting in a burst of cold air. Two feet hit the ground. The window was closed again. 

Yukio glanced up at the figure now standing in the center of his room. Shura had her arms crossed and was looking away from him.

“I saw you at the funeral,” he stated flatly. “Your hair gives you away even when you think you are hiding.”

Shura scoffed. “If I didn’t want you to see me, you wouldn’t have.”

There was no playfulness in her tone, no teasing smile on her lips. She didn’t even move; she stood like a statue in his room. It had always been the three of them. Shiro, Shura, and Yukio. And now only the two of them were left. There was nothing to say between them. Nothing could be said. 

Yukio pushed himself to his feet. He walked the short distance to the woman who stood in front of him. He had known Shura for most of his life and she was stronger than most anyone he knew. But he also knew that she didn’t come here just to loom over him in the middle of the night. Yukio wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her into him. She laid her head on his shoulder but didn’t uncross her arms. Yukio let his head rest on top of hers, remembering those days that she was the one taller than him. 

He felt Shura uncross her arms before they slipped around his waist. He didn’t feel any tears against his neck, nor did any fall from his eyes. He sighed softly. Shiro was gone, but Yukio felt strangely comforted by Shura’s presence. He assumed she must have felt the same judging how she was now holding onto him as well. 

“Come on,” he murmured against her forehead. “Wouldn’t be right for you to come out here and not take up all the space in my bed.” 

Shura made a noise which he thought might have been a choked laugh, but she didn’t say anything more. Yukio let go of her to lay down on his small bed. He propped himself up on his side as Shura followed him. Instead of taking up his bed though, she wrapped her arms right around his neck and pulled her body into his. Yukio couldn’t bring himself to even be surprised by her actions. He simply hugged his arms around her waist, keeping her close. 

She buried her face into his neck. “I can’t believe that old geezer is gone.”

“I know,” Yukio said.

He felt a sharp breath go through her body before she began to shake lightly as small cries escaped her lips. Yukio didn’t say anything more, he just held on to her. Yet he couldn’t stop her tears, and he couldn’t stop his.

He wasn’t sure what time he had fallen asleep with Shura still in his arms. All he knew was in the morning she was gone.

 

IV.

A pile of papers stood firmly on Yukio’s desk reminding him at all times that he had more work to do. The sun had set hours ago it seemed and he still had to finish grading work and then filing paperwork. At least Rin wasn’t here to irritate him. Thankfully the whole class got taken away on an overnight class in the forest. Yukio tossed his pen down. He pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up a little more. 

A knock on his door caught his attention, causing him to turn around in his chair. The door was already open and Yamada was leaning casually against his wall. 

“Don’t you think your classmates are wondering where you are?” Yukio raised an eyebrow at the student but Yamada remained silent. 

Yukio pushed himself to his feet with a sigh. He walked over to the student who still hadn’t moved. “So tell me.” Yukio stopped right in front of Yamada. “How hard is it to keep your big mouth shut all the time?” He reached up and flipped back Yamada’s hood causing it to fall backwards.

“Pretty difficult when I have to listen to you blabber all day long,” Shura grinned back at him, leaning her face closer to his.

“I always knew it was you,” Yukio crossed his arms and didn’t budge from his spot. “Granted, when you constantly wrote ‘Four Eyes’ instead of my name on assignments, it was hard to miss that.”

“I didn’t really care if you knew,” Shura shrugged, brushing by him to go sit on his bed. “I knew you weren’t going to say anything.”

Yukio turned his head to face her. “It’s about Rin, isn’t it?”

“Classified information,” she tutted as she waggled her finger at him. “But yes, they wanted me to keep an eye on him.”

Yukio sighed once more before going back to go sit back in his chair. Work would be nearly impossible now that she was here but he had to just ignore her and try to get something done. He picked up his pen and began to read.

“Still stressing yourself about everyone else’s problems?” Shura had settled down into his bed, laying on her side, and propping her head up by her elbow. 

Yukio slammed his pen down. “You know I really don’t have time for lectures from you, the one who doesn’t even do her own work or have anyone to worry about.” 

“Jesus, you are even more uptight than normal, four eyes.”

Yukio looked back to his papers. Until he felt a rolled up sock hit him in the head. “What?” he snapped, glaring over to Shura.

“I worry about you, moron, now get over here and take a break.” She patted the area near her on the bed.

He raised an eyebrow at her. He hadn’t seen her since after Shiro’s funeral and Yukio couldn’t help but wonder what had brought her here tonight. But he knew he was never going to get any work done with her here. She would just annoy him till he did what she wanted. With a sigh he picked himself up and sat down on the edge of his bed. “Happy?”  
Shura jabbed her foot into his side which Yukio took to mean she was. 

“He’s been doing good, you know,” she said as she absent mindedly played with the strings on her grey hoodie.

Yukio looked down at his hands. “Even if he wasn’t, would you report him?”

“I dunno. Reporting anything is so much work. And I’d probably have to deal with Angel.” Shura made a gagging noise which made a smile tug at Yukio’s face. “I saw that!” she called before kicking both her legs against his side.

“So that’s what I get for a smile? You beating me up? How is that any different from any other day?” Yukio swatted her legs away from him, but the small smile was still there.

Shura chuckled but didn’t respond. 

Yukio knew he should have never stepped away from his work. He could already feel a wave of exhaustion hit him. Now even if he managed to kick Shura out he was never getting any work done. He shoved Shura’s legs over on the bed before collapsing on the side of the bed closest to the wall as he placed his hands behind his head. His eyes stared at the ceiling as he laid on his back, feeling Shura also turn to lay on her back. He looked over to see her eyes staring right back at him. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you are the one in my bed, remember?” 

“It’s rather small,” she stated simply.

“It’s made for one person.” 

Shura rolled over on her side, her head falling onto his extended arm and her body bumping into his. “A little better,” she murmured, her eyes closing.

Oh, Yukio knew that look. “Oh no, Shura, that was not an invitation to-” It was too late. He could feel her breathing in a rhythmic pattern against his neck. There was no waking her up now; she slept like the dead. Yukio brought one of his hands up so his fingers could pinch the bridge of his nose. Thank God Rin was away for the night or Yukio would never live this down. He moved his other arm around Shura to try and make himself more comfortable. Judging by how fast she fell asleep, he didn’t think she had gotten much sleep lately either.

It only took a moment for a few sleepless nights to catch up with Yukio. His head rolled down to rest on Shura’s before exhaustion took over.

 

V.

“Jesus, you gave me a heart attack. How did you even get in here? No, I don’t care, get out.”

“Come on, four eyes, I locked myself out of my room.”

“So you locked yourself out of your apartment but you still managed to get in here. Which is all locked up at night.”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Rin rolled over in his bed. He wasn’t sure why he was dreaming about Shura and Yukio bickering. He heard that enough during the day, he sure as hell didn’t need to hear it in his dreams too. He pulled his blanket over his head hoping the dream would change already.

“Why don’t you just go pass out somewhere. It’s not like you don’t do that all the time.”

“Aren’t you a funny one. Just move over.”

“No, no way. I am not your spare bedroom. I’ll get you some blankets and a pillow you can sleep on the floor.”

“The floor? Really?”

Rin peaked out from underneath his covers as the voices sounded far too close to be in his head. He blinked in the darkness of the room but sure enough there was Shura in her typical attire standing over Yukio, who was sitting up in bed. 

“You know,” Rin yawned as his sat up in bed. “I take it back, I wish this had just been a dream. You two are still much more annoying in reality.” He could see the both of them looking at him now. At least they shut up. “Just let her stay, Yukio, you know she isn’t going to go away and I would really like to go back to sleep.”

“You heard the man!” Shura swatted at Yukio’s shoulder. “Guess he isn’t so stupid after all.” 

Yukio grumbled something that Rin couldn’t quite hear but he had a funny feeling it was along the lines of “thanks for being the biggest bastard of a brother”. Whatever, at least they had stopped fighting already. He really had no idea how they managed to have not killed each other years before this. Rin rolled over and tried to get back some of the sleep he had lost. 

“Shura, move over. You’re elbowing me in the side.”

“Suck it up, four eyes, your fault you don’t have a bigger bed.”

“No, I believe it’s your fault for locking yourself out of your own apartment.”

Rin was about ready to throw something at them but they seemed to settle down, just not without one last fight. If this is what it felt like to have kids, he was ready to count himself out. 

It wasn’t until the sunlight from the window hit his eyes that Rin realized they must have spent the rest of the night not fighting, or at least doing it quieter. He stretched his arms over his head with a yawn before sitting up in bed. 

For the first time in a long time, Yukio was still in bed after Rin had woken up. A small grin crept across his lips. There was his brother, his goody two shoes brother, still in bed with Shura of all people in the world. Both were on their sides, Shura facing Rin’s bed and Yukio facing Shura’s back. The blankets covered the both of them but Rin was pretty sure Yukio had his arm around her.

Oh this was priceless.

Without hesitation, he jumped out of his bed and leapt on top of his two instructors. 

A mix of “What the he-” and “Dammit, Rin” filled the air making Rin laugh as he wrapped his arms around the two of their heads roughly, his tail in the air.

“You guys just looked so cozy I wanted to join,” he said as he watched his brother’s face turn a slight shade of red. Yukio tried to move away from Shura but Rin was already holding them together.

Shura reached out to pinch Rin on the cheek. “Aren’t you a cute little shit.”

“Ow ow, Shura, let go! Ow!”

 

VI.

Yukio couldn’t remember the last time it had snowed so hard in his life let alone in his time at the academy. The snow had piled up so much that not only were classes cancelled for the day but for the next day as well. Rin had been out for hours with the other kids in his class sledding and having snowball fights. While Rin had invited Yukio, being cold and have wet snow thrown at him wasn’t really his idea of a good time. He instead decided to stay in and be able to sit back and read a book for once. 

He walked down to the first floor of the always empty old dorm to where the kitchen was, just to grab something to eat. Yet a sight outside one of the large windows caught his eye. He bolted to the front doors and swung them open, letting the cold air and snow come in. 

“What the hell are you doing!” Yukio shouted into the wind. 

“Walking! What does it look like!” Shura yelled back. 

Yukio was ready to kill her and it hadn’t even been a full minute of being in her presence yet. Shura was walking through the snow that reached up to her boot covered calves, in just her leggings, shorts, bikini top and wide open jacket.

“Just get in here before I drag you in here myself!” He had no idea what went on in that woman’s head most all the time. 

For once Shura didn’t complain which instantly made Yukio think something was wrong. Her hands were shoved in her pocket, her arms clamped to her side as she strolled into building.

“Yo,” she greeted through clenched teeth. 

Yukio didn’t know where even to start with her. “Just come with me,” he said. Shura didn’t argue, probably because her teeth were chattering too much for her to talk. So much for her bragging she never gets cold. Apparently nearly twelve inches of snow can do that to a person. He led her up the familiar path to his room before shuffling through one of his drawers.

“Here.” He tossed her some clothes before turning his back to her. 

“Really?” Shura said in what Yukio could assume was a disgusted tone. 

“If you don’t want to lose any limbs to frostbite I suggest you just do it.”

Shura was silent again but the rustling of clothing said she was actually listening to him for once without being a pain. Until he felt her shorts hit him in the back of the head. 

“Are you done?” Yukio crossed his arms across his chest, trying to ignore her antics.

“Yeah, you can look. I did kinda take you for a perv though.”

Yukio turned around to sit down on his bed before looking up at her. It was beyond strange to see her of all people wearing a shirt of his and his pajama pants. And he knew he might as well just let her keep that shirt now that the chest was going to be stretched out in the shape of her chest. He would have snapped back at her, but she was already starting to shiver again.

“Just come here,” he sighed and gestured for her to sit. She went to go sit down next to him but Yukio grabbed onto her waist and pulled her down in between his legs.

“I was right about the perv, eh?”

“I’m trying to help you not get hypothermia.” With a roll of his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her own arms, rubbing his hands against her bare skin trying to make sure enough circulation going on. “How are your toes?”

“Still there.”

“I mean can you move them, smart ass.” He had his body pressed to hers to get some body heat back to her, his legs also against hers. His hands moved from her arms to her legs where he rubbed them through the fleece pants he had given her. Yukio couldn’t help but wonder if logical thought even crossed her mind sometimes. “Okay, give me your foot.” 

He gestured with his hand for her to place her foot in his palm. 

Shura turned her head till she could see him, a smug grin on her face. “I didn’t know you were into that, four eyes.”

Yukio pushed her body down with his, causing Shura to gasp at the sudden movement, as he reached over her to grab one of her feet with both his hands, bringing it back up to the bed with him. He placed both his palms over her toes to make sure they weren’t too cold. They didn’t seem too bad, just a bit colder than normal. He let her drop that foot and gestured for the other. This time she didn’t refuse him. 

“How about your hands?” Yukio dropped her other foot but noticed both her hands were buried between her legs. 

Shura didn’t say anything but her body quickly moved and before he knew it both her ice cold hands were pressed firmly against his face. With a yelp, Yukio tried to peel them off but she just moved them to his neck making cold chills go down his spine as a shiver racked his body. She was having a fit of laughter where Yukio took an advantage and grabbed both her hands in his.

“How much older than me are you again?” he grumbled, goosebumps still on his skin from the sudden cold. He took one of her hands in both of his and began to rub it between his palms.

Shura couldn’t answer she was still laughing so hard. “Your face!” she gasped.

Yukio picked up her other hand and tried to warm it up the same way. He tried to be angry at her, but a smile tugging at his lips gave him away. “Alright, get under the blankets.” 

Shura opened her mouth to what Yukio assumed would be just another comment about what a perv he was. 

He shoved his finger over her lips. “So you can stay warm until your body adjusts to being at a normal temperature again.” He slipped out from behind her to walk over to his nearby closet shaking his head slightly. Of all people he was stuck taking care of on his day off it just had to be her. “Do you want…” he had turned back to the bed with another blanket in hand but Shura had already curled into all his blankets that were on his bed. She grinned back at him. He sighed and went to sit down at his desk before looking back at the person who had invaded his bed. She was getting some color back in her face which was a good sign. 

Yukio picked up a book that he had taken out to read earlier. He flipped through the book to see where he had left off. “Hey, what were you even doing out there to begin with?”  
When there was no response, Yukio tilted his head to see Shura with his blankets right under her chin, her eyes closed, and her steady breath coming from her mouth.

“Why is it always my bed you have such an easy time falling asleep in?”

 

VII.

Yukio’s apartment was so utterly him. Shura could look around every inch of this place and it just screamed of that four eyed scardy cat. And right now it just made her want to throw something at his wall. Maybe a few things. 

Just who did he think he was anyway? Just cause he was up in her rank now? Cause since he graduated he was a fulltime instructor at on age twenty? Screw all that. He was still that stupid kid she had known for almost all his life and this was how he repaid her? Shura couldn’t even think of a time she had been so furious with him she just wanted to-

She snapped her body up from her seat on the edge of his bed. She couldn’t down any longer. Oh just wait till he got back here. He better just wait. 

The sound of a door unlocking perked up her ears. She didn’t even wait till he was completely in the door. The moment she saw that stupid black hair, and those stupid blue eyes behind his glasses she was ready to explode.

“Just what the hell is your problem?” she fumed standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

He looked startled for a moment like he hadn’t been expecting her to be there. Well tough luck. She crossed her arms under her chest as she waited for an answer, her face locked on his. 

“Shura, will you just relax,” he sighed wearily. He started to take off the long brown belt he had for what seemed like ages now.

“Absolutely not. Not when you pull shit like that. Now would you please enlighten me and just tell me what even was going through your head?”

He tossed his belt on the nearby table before walking over to her, his hands raised slightly in what seemed like defense. Please. He’d need more than that. “I was only thinking of the mission, that’s all. It was my call and I took it.”

“No, it was not your call. It was mine. And you directly did not listen to me, and went ahead and jumped in there when I told you not to. What’s the point of having a team if you are just going to ignore them and do whatever the hell you want!”

Yukio’s jaw clenched. Shura could see it a mile away. She knew that look better than anyone else she assumed. She didn’t even care if she pissed him off. Good. Let him get mad. 

“I made a call to ensure that no one else would get hurt. That demon could have taken out an entire village with one swipe! Oh, and if I remember right, thanks to my call that demon is gone and cannot attack anyone so who even cares about who gave what order?”

Shura backed away from him, her face twisting in anger. “Because you didn’t even listen to me! You blatenly ignored my order. I don’t care if we are the same rank now, that gives you no right to ignore a member of your team so that you can dive in and take the hero route!”

Yukio scoffed. “Is that was this is about, Shura? Did you want to be the big hero? Because let me tell you, if I hadn’t done what I did who knows what would have happened? All of us could be dead right now. And you don’t give a damn because I didn’t follow your dumb order which made no sense to begin with. You were pulling me out when I had a clear shot! Of course I ignored you!”

“I pulled you out because you could have died, you asshole! I was watching that demon’s strike coming right at you! What the hell was I supposed to do?” she shouted back at him, her hand nearly shaking as she jabbed her finger at him.

“Oh please, Shura,” Yukio laughed bitterly. “Why would you even care if I lived or died? You’ve never shown that much concern for me ever.”

Shura let out a frustrated noise. He was driving her absolutely insane. She walked back over to him but before he could get another word out, Shura took his face in her hands and pressed her lips hard against his. Her mind was in such a haze, her heart pounding out of her chest with adrenaline that it even took her a moment to realize exactly what she had done. But despite all the anger and frustration and worry that had been pounding through her veins all day, her breath still caught in her throat when she felt his warm lips move against hers.

She pulled away from him just enough to see him, her hands still on his face.

“God,” Yukio started, his eyes locking on hers. “I wish that had been horrible.”

“Yeah, me to-” He cut her off as his lips hit hers once more. Shura reached her arms around his neck, feeling his own arms wrap around her waist tugging her body into his. As if running on instinct, her legs jumped up to wrap around his waist, his hands right there to catch her. Her mind was a haze. This was Yukio. Who she tormented for as long as she could remember, who’s hands were now gripping on to her thighs, who’s lips felt so good on hers, who just pushed her onto his bed. 

Yukio pulled away from her, his eyes meeting hers. His hands were holding him up over her, his legs on each side of hers. 

“What are you doing, you moron? Don’t you know how to treat a lady,” she mumbled with a small smile, swatting her hand against his shoulder.

He chuckled before leaning down to press his forehead to hers. “A part of me is wondering what the hell I’m doing. The other thinks it was a long time coming.”

Shura closed her eyes, feeling his warm breath on her face. “I thought you were going to die. I thought I was going to lose you.”

Yukio picked his head up. “Please, Shura, don’t you think I’ve learned by now that I will never be able to rid myself of you? Especially of my bed for that matter.”

Well, she wasn’t about to deny that. She did take this opportunity to catch him off guard though. She pressed her hands and her weight against his shoulders, flipping him on his back. “Oh, four eyes, you are in for the time of your life.” She placed both her hands on either side of his head as she leaned down, her body pressing onto his.

“Should I be afraid?” he arched an eyebrow at her with a small smile.

“Probably.” She pressed her lips to his as she felt his arms wrap around her bare waist.


End file.
